Bacon Vodka?
by RemyOnyx
Summary: Rachel has a crush on Quinn, and Rachel always gets what she wants. She decides to throw another party,so she can kiss Quinn in the game of spin the bottle. To her help comes the secret weapon- Bacon Vodka.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This takes place after"Blame it on the alcohol" and everything after that has not happened.**

**This is my first story so sorry if it is crappy!**

Rachel Berry always got what she wanted. Even if she had to make up most complicated plans and schemes you will have ever seen. She won't give up until she has the thing she craves.

Ever since Rachel Berry "Rachel Berry house party train wreck extravaganza" the Glee club had decided that they would organize such parties every now and then. However they decided on drinking a little less, so the maximum was three wine coolers. Spin the bottle had somehow ended up their tradition. Every time Rachel had kissed different people except the one she wanted. No it wasn't Finn. And it was also not Puck. It was Quinn. Rachel had recently discovered that she felt a deep attraction to her. She always watched her across the choir room when she danced. Brunette loved how gracefully Quinn moved. She would sometimes get so distracted by Quinn's dancing that she messed up her own dancing, and that was of course unacceptable for one Rachel Berry. Quinn and Rachel shared some classes together and Rachel wouldn't pass up any opportunity to stare at Quinn's angel like face. Her eyes were in this amazing color and if you looked carefully you could see little gold specks. And her lips looked so kissable. Here we come to why she could never got to kiss those amazing lips. Every time they played spin the bottle, just like first time, Quinn wouldn't play. So of course Rachel had to come up with one of her genius plans. Her plan consisted of getting Quinn trashed and then making her play the game. She knew that they promised Mr. Shue that they wouldn't drink like they did before, but Rachel had to get what she wanted. Of course her plan included many other things than jus getting Quinn drunk. Her fathers would be leaving her for some days on the spring break so the house would be hers again. All the Glee clubbers would stay over so no one would get hurt. Puck would provide them with alcohol. Rachel of course knew that the task of getting Quinn drunk wouldn't be the easiest. However one day when she was looking for good cocktails to make at the party, she came across something so amazing that would get Quinn drunk in no time. Bacon Vodka. Rachel knew how much Quinn loved bacon, so she knew that this would guarantee the blond getting drunk. The thing that Rachel didn't think of was, that she would have to prepare the drink. She was a proud vegan, but for Quinn she would do anything. The day she tried out the recipe, she found on internet, was one of the hardest. Brunette had gotten sick so many times that at the end of the day she couldn't even go in the kitchen because she could still smell the bacon. Her dreams didn't help either, there were pigs coming at her and screaming that she was a murderer.

On the last day of school, before spring break, Rachel cornered everyone after the Glee club meeting. "Fellow Glee clubbers I have an announcement" Rachel said while standing in front of everyone. "What is it? You are not planning on having some crazy ass training schedule for us, because if you are, you can show it. My break will be spent by a pool and in my bed." Santana ended her speech with of course couldn't leave it at that:" Will you need any assistance in that bed, `cause you know Puckasaurus is always ready." This earned him a hard punch from Lauren: "You are a pig Puckerman. " Rachel stood there waiting for the commotion to end, and then cleared her throat, and turned to Santana: "I am not planning on having a training schedule for us, however it is a good idea, because we could definitely use some more practice, it is never enough. So as to what I was proposing. I am throwing another party at my house, and you are all invited." There was a moment of silence, but Puck broke it with a loud "Hell yes". Not everyone was as excited as him. "Berry. Have you forgot about our contract with Schue?" asked Santana." Of course not," Rachel answered, but continued with her speech: "I have everything figured out. My dads are leaving, so the house will be ours. As it will be the break we will not have to attend school, and we will be able to nurse our hangovers for a longer time. I also propose that you all stay at my house after the party ends so no one will have to be the driver, and feel left out. We can also spend all the next day sleeping I have made sure that we all have a place to sleep. Of course some people would have to share. And I am sure that Noah can get us some better alcohol then wine coolers. It will be fun, what do you say?" Rachel asked with hope in her eyes. Everyone in choir room eyed each other. And then the room was filled with some yeses and okays and occasional nods. Rachel shot her widest smile at everyone. "Alright then I will see all of you next Tuesday night at my house." With that she gathered her things and skipped out. She mentally crossed out the first point of her plan. Rachel was one step closer to her final goal.

**A/N**

**Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **

**Thank you all for your reviews. Glad you like it.**

**Glee or its characters don't belong to me, I'm just borrowing.**

**Quinn's POV **

Quinn was lying in her bed. Her thoughts occupied by Rachel's announcement in the Glee club. The blonde had attended all the previous parties, and she always avoided playing spin the bottle and there was a good reason why. She, Quinn Fabray had the biggest crush on one Rachel Berry. Quinn had had this ridiculous attraction to little brunette ever since 7th grade when she had heard her sing for the first time.

Why all the name calling and slushies? Well, you know how little kids show that they like someone? The hair pulling and the name calling, it is all a part of the act to show their attraction. This also applies to Quinn. Ok maybe not the hair pulling.

She was raised in a Christian family and her fathers head was filled with prejudice crap, which he didn't hesitate to teach his children. He told them that being gay was a sin, that God didn't love gays and they would go to hell. Of course Quinn as a child believed every word that came from her fathers lips. That is why when she started to develop some kind of feelings for the little diva, she immediately became scared. Scared of showing any kind of positive feelings towards the other girl, because then someone might notice them, and they would call her on it. No, she couldn't let that happen. And her fathers' words were still stuck in her head.

So Quinn came up with a way that she could interact with the other girl and wouldn't be called on her actions in the wrong way. It was a dumb and childish decision, which she now regretted. At first she just called Rachel names and sometimes bumped into her when passing by. The slushies came later, and it wasn't even intentional. She had tripped and the slushie had landed on Rachel who was standing by her locker. Then this trend spread like the plague, and she had already gotten her title as the HBIC and couldn't do anything.

Now every time Glee club had one of its little gatherings she had to restrict her drinking because of two reasons. One, she didn't want to repeat the last year. Two, she wouldn't be able to just sit out another game of spin the bottle, because she knew that she could end up kissing Rachel. And Quinn knew that after one kiss she wouldn't be able to stop.

She liked Rachel too much. She had been watching the singer for along time, and had grown very fond of her every feature. Quinn loved the bright smile she would show when she was happy. She sometimes watched Rachel in class. The way her eyebrows would furrow when she concentrated, seemed so cute to the blond. Or sometimes the tip of her tongue would poke out when she was carefully taking notes and then Quinn would be a goner.

However the thing that mesmerized her the most was Rachel's singing. Every time Quinn heard that voice her knees would go week. And there would be not just butterflies in her stomach but also pterodactyls, which flapped their wings so hard that she sometimes wondered how she wasn't floating in the air. If the blond could, she would get married to that angelic voice.

Unfortunately Quinn was too scared to show her true feelings, so she had to restrict herself in every party. And as she was lying in her bed she once again reminded that to herself. However what Quinn didn't know was that this time restricting herself from drinking wouldn't be as easy as the previous times.

**A/N**

**Thanks for reading!**

**What did you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Party time!**

**PS. Brittany and Santana are together in this story!**

Finally it was Tuesday! Rachel woke up as usually at 6 am, got on her ellyptical and then took a quick shower. The rest of her morning was occupied, by moving furniture in the basement and perfecting the plan of sleeping arrangements.

At the end it she decided that Finn, Sam, Artie, Mike and Puck could stay downstairs there were some mattresses in closet and one of them could sleep on couch. Kurt and Blaine could take the living room. Tina, Mercedes and Lauren would be sleeping in Rachel's room. And Rachel and Quinn would be sleeping in her dads room.

Of course Rachel knew that if they all would be as drunk as she was planned, then probably the sleeping arrangements might be changed. But it never hurt anyone to be prepared with a good plan.

After that was done she went over the entertainment list which wasn't that big. It mostly consisted of drinking games, and was meant for occasion if there was some kind of lull in the party. Rachel then went trough the music list. She had e-mailed everyone with a request to send her a list of songs they would like to hear at the party. This was done to make sure that everyone had at least one track in the play list that they enjoyed.

After every list she had was double checked Rachel decided to take another shower and get ready for the party. When the shower was done she went to her closet and took out the outfit she had chosen yesterday. The brunette had decided not to make the same mistake she had in the first party.

Rachel needed to look as hot as possible to make the blond notice her. So she had decided on simple black skirt that showed of her legs very well, on top a white wife beater, and she choose to wear her black glitter covered chucks. After getting dressed she did her make up and hair.

When she was ready she had an hour till everybody would arrive. And it was enough time for her to get everything set up in the basement. She set the snacks on the bar counter, the beverages was the responsibility of Puck so she didn't have to think about that. Rachel got her ipod dock down so she could attach it to the sound system. After everything was ready in the basement, she had about ten minutes till everyone arrived so she went upstairs.

Rachel settled on the couch and turned on the Tv, because she didn't want to sit in the silence and wait. She knew that nobody would show up at the determined time, so she settled on watching some random tv-show.

After twenty minutes somebody had arrived. Rachel hoped it was Puck, because she wanted the alcohol to be here when everyone arrived. And fortunately it was Puck, but he wasn't alone, by his side was Sam and Finn. "Hey my hot Jewish-American princess, ready to party!" Puck greeted Rachel and took her in a tight hug. Sam said a simple "Hello", and Finn gave her a small smile.

The tiny brunette told them to get settled in the basement and she would join them when everyone arrived.

The next to arrive were Kurt, Blaine, Artie and Mercedes. Then Mike and Tina, and two minutes later Lauren barged trough the door. Last to arrive were Quinn, Santana and Brittany.

With that the party could start. When Rachel got downstairs everyone had a bottle of bear in their hands. No one looked like they had much fu so the diva decided to brake the awkwardness with a game.

"Hello everyone," Rachel addressed her guests:" I think we should play a game, as it seems that everyone is feeling a little awkward." There were some grumbled okays and an enthusiastic Brittany asked:" What kind of game?" Rachel smiled: "I think you will like it, it is called 'fuzzy duck'." After the word duck had left Rachel's mouth a loud squeal was heard.

Brittany clapped her hands excitedly: "Oh I love ducks, how do we play it Rach?" Everyone knew how much the blond loved ducks so there were smiles on their faces.

"It is pretty easy, we sit in a circle, and everyone will have shot glasses in front of them. Although it is usually played with beer I think we could benefit from drinking a shot. Someone starts by saying 'fuzzy duck' to a person on their left. This process continues around the circle until someone says 'does he?'. The direction now changes but now players have to say 'ducky fuzz' instead. If someone messes up the word they have to drink their shot. Did everyone understand?"

Everyone shouted yes, except Quinn who had raised her hand. Rachel raised her eyebrow: "Umm yes Quinn, do you have a question?"

"Kind of!" The blond answered with a shrug. "I was just going to say that I'm not taking a shot, I will settle for beer." Somehow no one was surprised by her statement.

"Ok, do as you please." Rachel said even tough she would have liked if the blond drunk something stronger, so she wouldn't have to use her secret weapon. But oh well, Quinn better be prepared, because Rachel Berry never gives up.

They all got in the circle. Rachel allowed Brittany to go first as she was the most excited one. For some time no one wanted to change the direction, so Rachel said the words, and after that the mistakes started to poor out, and the shots were drunk. After the 10th change of the direction people were feeling more buzzed. And 'fuzzy duck' became fuckzy ducky, and 'ducky fuzz'-fucky dugz.

They had been playing for forty minutes, and decided that some dancing was required. Rachel got up and selected the part play list. Everyone got up and danced. Some people danced in groups, some with one another, and some who were more buzzed then others even danced with plants.

Rachel looked around the room when she went to get a salt shaker for Santana who once again wanted to take body shots of off Brittany. Everyone was having a good time. Then she noticed Quinn who was dancing alone by the stage, holding a beer bottle. This meant the blond was not getting as drunk as Rachel needed her to be. Her plan had to come to action.

Rachel went over to Quinn ant tapped her on the shoulder. Quinn turned around too quickly and tripped a little so Rachel had to hold her. Once they noticed how close this had gotten them, they jumped apart.

"Did you want something Rachel?" Asked Quinn still looking a little flushed. This caused Rachel to smirk.

"Yeah I wanted to ask if you could come up to kitchen with me?" Rachel asked with hope, while giving Quinn a shy smile.

Quinn's stomach once again was filled with flying creatures, so she just nodded." Great!" Rachel beamed at her, and took blonds hand and dragged her upstairs. Quinn's mouth watered a bit, caused by the site in front of her. Rachel's skirt had given the blond a good view of the girls butt when they were climbing the stairs.

Once in kitchen Rachel let go of Quinn's hand, and both girls immediately missed the touch of the other. Rachel went to the fridge, and got out her secret weapon. She then turned to Quinn with a small smirk on her face.

"Hey Quinn, I have something for you!" Rachel said while getting closer to Quinn. The blond gulped, and looked at the other girl questioningly: Really? What is it?" Rachel pulled the bottle from behind her back and gave it to Quinn." What is it?" She asked, eying the bottle critically.

Rachel smiled: "Open it and take a sip." Quinn wasn't sure, but opened it and smelled it. She was very surprised with what she smelt. It kind of smelt like bacon and alcohol. She looked at Rachel quizzically. The brunette only smirked. So Quinn took the bottle to her lips and took a little sip. The taste was amazing. She really loved bacon so she could recognize the taste anywhere, and this really did taste like bacon.

"Rachel! What is this? Where did you get this? It… It is amazing! How… It tastes like…like bacon! How is that possible?" Quinn was so confused that all those questions just came tumbling out of her mouth.

"I take you like it" Rachel asked smiling even wider at the blonds cute display of confusion. "Like it? Are you kidding me I love it" Quinn was so excited that she forgot about what she had promised herself.

Rachel was now grinning like the Cheshire cat. Everything was going according to her plan. She took Quinn's hand again, and dragged her back downstairs.

Everyone was still dancing, so they joined them. There was a tap on Rachel's shoulder. When she turned around there was a slightly pissed looking Santana there. "Berry, I hope you didn't take Q upstairs for a quickie," at this both Rachel and Quinn blushed, but the Latina continued: "because as I remember you were supposed to bring me the salt shaker!"

Out of nowhere Rachel gave Santana the shaker, where she had been hiding it Quinn had no idea. The blond probably hadn't noticed it, because she was too preoccupied, by the feeling of Rachel's hand in hers, and her bottle. Quinn couldn't control herself because it just tasted too good to say no.

Santana left them to finally do her body shots. Two girls continued dancing. Rachel watched as sip after sip Quinn became more buzzed. After some more faster dances, came a slower one. Quinn now feeling the effects of alcohol, was also feeling braver. She took a step closer to Rachel and put her free hand on Rachel's hips, and the one holding the bottle behind the girls' neck.

Rachel felt like she was on fire. Quinn was now really close to her. Their bodies touching, swaying slowly in the rhythm of music. They looked into each others eyes and smiled shyly. They were both oblivious to their surroundings, so didn't notice that not everyone was enjoying the slow music. When suddenly they heard Puck speaking into a microphone, they took a step away from each other.

Puck was swaying a little while he spoke: "Hey party animals, these slow songs kind of bore me. So what do you say for a little game of spin the bottle?"

Rachel had forgotten this part of her plan, so she was thankful that Noah had reminded her. As always everyone was ready to play. And this time Quinn was participating too. This made Rachel really happy.

Now she had one final thing to settle. Before Puck had gotten to sit down in the circle Rachel pulled him aside.

"Wow princess no need to be rough, there is enough Puckasaurus for everyone" Puck was obviously drank, because he had forgotten his crazy obsession with Lauren.

"Noah I have a favor to ask." Rachel said, looking pleadingly at the boy. "What is it Rach? You know I will do anything for you." He smiled, and you could tell that he really meant it.

"When my turn comes, in the game I mean, could you distract everyone for bit?" She asked a looking a little ashamed. Puck looked confused so she decided to clear thing up a bit: "I kind of want to kiss someone, so while you'll be distracting everyone I will turn the bottle. Please will you do it, please?" Rachel pleaded giving the boy a puppy dog look.

"Ok, ok just don't give me that look. And I hope it is not Blain again, because that would just be dumb, even coming from you." Puck, then almost lost his balance, because Rachel had decided to tackle him with a bear hug. "I can assure you that it is not Blaine." She whispered in his ear and then dragged him over to the circle.

Rachel sat next to Mercedes and across from Quinn. Puck sat next to Lauren, who decided to go first and no one was brave enough to complain. The bottle landed on Artie who looked terrified but said nothing. Puck on the other hand looked kind of jealous. Lauren only lightly pecked Artie on the lips. When Artie spun the bottle it landed on Mike, they both laughed. Mike got up and also pecked Arties lips. The game went on with Mike kissing Mercedes, who kissed Tina, who kissed Kurt.

When Kurt's bottle landed on Rachel they both giggled, but the brunette was nervous because she knew she was going to spin next, and she was moments away from kissing Quinn. The kiss was quickly over, Rachel looked at Puck quickly and he nodded. Rachel put her hand on the bottle and spun it. When the bottle was starting to slow down, Puck suddenly exclaimed: "Berry what the hell is on your ceiling?" Rachel looked around quickly to see if anyone was looking and turned the bottle so it pointed to Quinn.

"You have drunk off your non-existent brains Puckerman there is nothing there!" Santana said in judging tone. Then everyone noticed on who the bottle had landed. Quinn's eyes were wide, but she didn't look disgusted. So Rachel took it as a good sign and got on all fours and got closer to Quinn who hadn't moved. The tiny diva straddled blonds' thighs, this got Quinn out of her trans.

She looked into brunettes eyes and saw the want, so she didn't hesitate and put her hand behind Rachel's neck and crashed their lips together. The first touch of their lips was something more then those stupid fireworks that Finn saw. It was like a nuclear explosion. It was slow at first, lips touching lips, but then Rachel licked Quinn's lower lip asking for entrance. Which she was granted. Their tongues found one another, the taste of Quinn's bacon vodka mixing with fruity taste of the drink Rachel had consumed. Quinns hands traveled all over smaller girls' body and landed on her ass.

They both were so concentrated on one another that they forgot that there were other people in the room. Mercedes cleared her throat, but that didn't get the attention of both girls. Finn was chanting 'mailman' under his breath. Puck had huge smirk on his face, and this earned him a hard punch on the shoulder from Lauren.

Mercedes tried again, and this time she thought she had gotten both girls attention. However it was absolutely the opposite of what she got. Quinn had suddenly pushed Rachel on her back had settled her body between brunets thighs. The tiny girls' hands had begun to travel also. One of her hands was in Quinn's hair, the other was now sliding under the blonds shirt.

Everyone was in shock, but Kurt suddenly got out of his:"Ok people, lets take the our party upstairs, because I do not think that this one will end that soon." He tried to get everyone upstairs, but it wasn't as easy as he thought it would be. Puck wanted to stay and watch, and he wasn't the only one. Santana and Brittany were looking like they could join the two on the floor.

Kurt reminded Puck about Lauren, and the two girls about the comfy room upstairs. This got their attention.

They all left and the last thing they heard was long moan, but no one stayed to find out who had made it.

**A/N**

**Thank you to everyone who read the story.**

**Tell me what you think, what you liked and what you didn't.**

**I am thinking about posting another story soon, so I'll see you then.**


End file.
